


The Best Part of the Job

by happy_mystic



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Hemaphrodite Black Hat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_mystic/pseuds/happy_mystic
Summary: One of the duties of the employees of Black Hat Organization is tending to Black Hat during his heats...and all that might entail.But that doesn't mean Flug and Demencia don't enjoy it.





	The Best Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed that there's not enough threesome fic in this fandom. Thought I'd pop in and fix that.

Flug took a sip of his coffee and glanced across the kitchen table.

“Demencia,” he asked, “Have you seen Black Hat this morning?”

“No, I haven’t,” she answered, poking at her plate of eggs.

“Hm.” Flug walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the calendar hanging from a magnet. Today’s date was circled.

“Ah.” That would explain it. “Looks like it’s that time again.”

Demencia’s eyes shot open. “The best time!” Forgetting her breakfast, she sprang from her chair, bounding towards the door. Flug stopped her, grabbing her by the hood of her shirt.

“Demencia, we talked about this. You went last time. If you do it every time, you could badly hurt yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I bet. You just want him all to yourself, don’t you?”

He flushed under the bag. “That is _not_ true!”

“Well,” Demencia grinned, “there is one way to settle this.” She held up a fist, hopefully.

Flug sighed, indulging her. He made a fist too, and they each swung it three times.

“Ha!” She yelled triumphantly. “Scissors! I win!”

She turned on her heel towards the door, but then stopped. She drew in a large gasp.

“What?”

Demencia leaned in towards Flug’s ear and whispered theatrically.

“What if we BOTH went?”

\---

Flug reached up to the door and gave the ornate demon-faced handle a timid knock. There was no answer. He gingerly opened it and stepped inside, Demencia following behind him.

The room was dark, as usual, except for a few lit candles. No windows-Black Hat preferred it that way. A plush, high-raised bed sat in the middle, the curtains of the velvet canopy drawn tightly around it. Heavy breathing and shifting against fabric could be heard from behind it.

Flug cleared his throat. “J-jefe?”

The shifting sounds paused. After a moment of silence, a clawed black hand emerged from behind the curtain and pulled back a drape.

Black Hat was fully naked, apart from his namesake atop his head. Even during his heats, he never took it off. The bedding was rumpled, and arranged into a kind of nest, in which Black Hat was sitting in the middle of. Even from across the room, Flug could see that he was already hard.

He did not speak, but simply stared at them and flicked his tongue, sniffing them from across the room.

Good, Flug thought. Best to let him get their scent before doing anything. He and Demencia were used to it by now.

“W-we decided we would both come this time. I h-hope that’s okay.”

Black Hat pulled his lips back into a tooth-filled smile.

“Good.”

He could still speak. That was a good sign. He wasn’t too far gone - probably in the early stages yet. That meant it was safer to approach him.

Flug began stripping out of his clothes, but Demencia was already leaping onto the bed. She crawled towards Black Hat, grinning seductively. Black Hat leaned forward and rubbed his face against Demencia’s neck and collarbone, running his tongue over her skin. She smiled, unzipping her dress from the back.

While Black Hat was occupied, Flug, now naked save the bag, slowly crawled onto the mattress and made his way behind his employer. He began to knead Black Hat’s shoulders. Tilting his bag up to expose his mouth, he pressed his mouth and began sucking kisses onto Black Hat’s collarbone. His normally cold skin was now feverishly hot to the touch, and already coated in sweat. Demencia, meanwhile, was now naked and doing the same motion to Black Hat’s neck.

Flug felt a low vibration rumbling in Black Hat’s throat, echoing against his own skin. He’d started purring. The sound sent burning arousal directly towards Flug’s cock.

The two humans stayed that way for a moment, gently kissing and fondling him. But kisses weren’t enough to satisfy. Black Hat was already pressing his back against Flug’s chest, and gyrating his hips.

“Okay, okay.” Flug knew better than to keep him waiting.

He reached across to the side table. There was still a bottle from the last few heats Flug had spent down here. Black Hat was currently distracted, having moved down to Demencia’s breasts.

As soon as Flug’s now lube-coated hands moved to his hips, Black Hat immediately raised them, moving onto hands and knees, giving Flug a clear view of his already glistening vulva.

Flug ran a finger against his engorged folds, before sliding it inside. He swirled it around, flexing and curling it. Black Hat’s purring got louder, and breathier.

Demencia, however, was, much like her employer, no good at being patient. In the midst of her kissing, she began to nibble at Black Hat’s collarbone.

At that, Black Hat let out a snarl and moved, pinning Dememcia onto the bed. His mouth moved over her breasts and stomach, tongue and teeth scraping against them. Giggling, Demencia threw her arms around him, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

She really was beautiful, Flug realized, with her lithe figure and boundless energy. Her hair was spread out onto the black sheets, fanning around her head in a bright red halo.

Flug slipped another finger in, scissoring them and giving a few experimental thrusts. He tended not to take too long with prep-only because Black Hat tended to get impatient. The loudness of Black Hat’s moans alone told him that he was ready to go.

Flug positioned himself, gripping Black Hat’s hips for support. He shot his partner a glance, checking to see if he was ready.

Black Hat, meeting his gaze, sucked in a shuddering breath through his teeth.

“Hurry.”

And Flug allowed himself a momentary semblance of satisfaction, in knowing that he was one of only two people in the world that could make Black Hat beg.

Slowly, he eased himself in.

It was cool and already so wet inside, and so, so tight. Black Hat arched his back, eagerly meeting Flug’s thrusts. Black Hat’s moans were muffled into Demencia’s skin, where his mouth was currently occupied. The sound was joined by her own delighted squeals.

Looking over Black Hat’s shoulder, Flug saw him dragging the flat side of a single claw across her clit, just missing the sharp tip against the sensitive skin.

Demencia continued moaning loudly-nothing was ever done halfway with her. She, in the meantime, had grabbed onto Black Hat’s cock and was stroking it with a mad fervor. He kept thrusting into her open hand.

His hips were too high up, Flug realized. He couldn’t fuck her properly from this angle.

Luckily, that was easy to fix.

Black Hat growled as Flug pulled all the way out of him.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, rubbing his boss’s back. “It’s only for a second.”

Seeing what Flug had in mind, Demencia let go of him as well.

Flug locked his arms underneath his boss’s shoulders and slowly pulled him onto his stomach. Black Hat shifted his hips, eagerly sinking back onto him and drawing a stifled gasp from Flug.

Demencia leaned over him, taking in the view. Black Hat was staring up at her, gritting his teeth with frustration and want.

She leaned forward, glancing up at Flug, waiting.

He nodded at her.

Demencia practically dove into Black Hat’s lap, sheathing him down to the hilt in one go.

All three of them began to move as one. Black Hat rocked himself back and forth between both his partners, desperate to both fill and be filled.

Demencia ran her nails down Flug’s back. He fondled her ass in turn. Each of them traced their mouths along their boss’s chest, shoulders and back.

Flug could feel himself drawing closer to his climax. He willed himself to hold off, knowing Black Hat would want to finish first.

Speaking of, Black Hat was starting to breathe heavily, each pant laced with a growl in the back of his throat. His claws grabbed fistfulls of Demencia’s hair, and bit down on her shoulder.

Without missing a beat, Demencia smiled, knowing he was close. Her breasts bounced against Black Hat’s chest. Flug buried his face in his collarbone, the bag crinkling against skin.

Speaking of, Black Hat’s skin was beginning to sprout inky black tendrils, each with several gleaming red eyes that stared down at the trio. They pulsated in time with his thrusts. The space around them seemed to grow darker, taking on a reddish tint with every breath Black Hat took.

Flug paid it little heed. Black Hat always did this right as he was about to climax.

But Flug was so far gone, at this point, he didn’t really mind.

With one final thrust forward, Black hat let out a roar that Flug felt in his bones.

She, too, gave a shuddering yelp, and Flug knew that their boss had knotted her.

Both Flug’s partners leaned against him, spent. Finally, Flug let himself go in turn, with a soft sigh.

Flug gently shifted the three of them to the side, so they were lying on the mattress, before slowly pulling out. The tentacles had retracted, and the air about them began returning to normal.

Still imbedded in Demencia, Black Hat had collapsed into sleep, sated-for now. He’d be awake in a few hours, ready to go again.

Tugging his bag back down, Flug leaned over, peering down at her. “Doing alright?”

Demencia sank into the blankets and gave a contented sigh in answer.

“Good. I’ll go get us some water.”

\---

Flug adjourned to the side bathroom, taking the time to clean himself up and fill a glass with water.

When he came back, Demencia gave a small wave, propping herself on one elbow. She took the glass and sipped from it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Demencia gave a toothy grin, rubbing her stomach. “I feel pregnant already.”

“That’s pretty unlikely,” Flug pointed out, taking the empty glass from her and setting it down on the side table. “I don’t think either of us are genetically compatible with him.”

Demencia pouted. “Killing my buzz here, Flug.” But she smiled and patted a spot on the bed next to her.

Flug lay down in the space between the two of them, making himself comfortable. He wanted to get some rest in before it was time to go again.

He closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to the sound of both his partners breathing steadily.

“You know,” Demencia broke the silence. “As much as I love having Blackie all to myself...I think I kinda like this better.”

Underneath the bag, Flug smiled.

“I think I might, too.”


End file.
